


Otherwordly

by sidhe_faerie



Series: All Things Fandom Land [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 14: Create graphics or write stories inspired by using words at Otherwordly.<br/>For All Things Fandom Land</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts

**Water**  
 **Prompt #1** : Lethe or lethe (n.) a river in Greek underworld that, when drunk from, made souls forget the sufferings of life; oblivion or something to make you oblivion and forget.

**Sparks Fly**  
 **Prompt #2** : Koi No Yokan (n.) (phr.) the sense one has upon meeting another person that they will fall in love.

**Soulmates**  
 **Prompt #3** : Jaaneman (n.) (phr.) lit. “soul of me”; gender-neutral word for sweetheart or darling.

**Dark Journey**   
**Prompt #4:** Resfeber (n.) the restless race of the traveler’s heart before the journey begins, when anxiety and anticipation are tangled together; a ‘travel fever’ that can manifest as an illness.

**Always My Girl**   
**Prompt #5:** Redamancy (n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full. 


	2. Water

**Title:** Water

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters:** Sara Lance, Malcom Merlyn

**Word Count:** 140

**Prompt #1:** Lethe or lethe (n.) _a river in Greek underworld that, when drunk from, made souls forget the sufferings of life; oblivion or something to make you oblivion and forget._

In one moment, it was over. All the pain and suffering in her life had disappeared. Sara was finally free but her freedom came with the realization that she would never see the ones she loved again. She would have to find a way to forget the ones she left behind.

Sara remembered a legend about the river Lethe. She knew she was dead. She just had to find the river take a drink to forget.

Sara followed a trail that led her to the river bank. There was a sign in Greek letters at the bank. She knew she was in the right place so she took a drink. She could feel all her memories disappear into the mist.

She was at peace for a moment until she rose from the water and saw the face of Malcom Merlyn. 


	3. Sparks Fly

**Title:** Sparks Fly

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Word Count:** 143

**Prompt #2:** Koi No Yokan (n.) (phr.) _the sense one has upon meeting another person that they will fall in love._

Oliver looked at the name that Walter had written down as eh came off the elevator. He looked around and saw an office door open and took a chance that was the person he was looking for.

He walked in and he couldn’t believe his eyes. The girl from the night he broke in was sitting there. He remembered that she thought he was cute and it made him bold.

When Felicity heard her name, she turned and looked up at Oliver Queen. Her heart skipped just a beat or two but she knew in that moment she had just met the one for her and it made her babble.

Their eyes met and lingered a moment. A spark ignited between them. They knew in an instant that they were destined to be a part of each other’s lives and each other’s hearts. 


	4. Soulmates

**Title:** Soulmates

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters:** John Diggle/Lyla Michaels-Diggle

**Graphic:** 500x399

**Prompt #3:** Jaaneman (n.) (phr.) _lit. “soul of me”; gender-neutral word for sweetheart or darling._

 

_ _


	5. Dark Journey

**Title:** Dark Journey 

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Word Count:** 112

**Prompt #4:** Resfeber (n.) _the restless race of the traveler’s heart before the journey begins, when anxiety and anticipation are tangled together; a ‘travel fever’ that can manifest as an illness._

Oliver sat on the bed. His hands were shaking and he felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave their home and go back to that life.

He got up to splash water on his face. He thought that maybe that would help but it didn’t.

“Oliver, I’m sorry.” Felicity said from the other side of the closed door. “Are you okay?”

Oliver looked up at the mirror. No, he wasn’t okay but he wasn’t going to tell her that. He didn’t want her to feel any worse than she already did.

“I’m fine.”

In that moment, Oliver decided to embrace the darkness once again. 


	6. Always My Girl

**Title:** Always My Girl (Season 4 Spoiler)

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Graphic:** 500x399

**Prompt #5:** Redamancy (n.) _the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full._

 


End file.
